sabio de los dragones
by ashsharingan
Summary: cuando Naruto intenta matar a Madara este lo empuja a orta dimensión absorviendo la magia como el chackra conviertiendose en el próximo sabio dragón, pésimo resumen, lo se; godlike Naruto, eterno mangekyou sharingan/rinnegan Naruto, puede cambiar la puntuación de T a M por futuros limones, lenguaje obsceno y posible violencia
1. Chapter 1

**queridos lectores os dejo esta historia como diversión así que la disfrutéis (va a ser corta así que no esperéis mucho) sin mas la historia**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Fairy Tail o Naruto **

* * *

Naruto se encontraba cansado, muy cansado, había vencido a Sasuke y había desbloqueado el EMS de Sasuke transplantándoselo a sus ojos y con eso logró vencer a Madara o eso creía, cuando oyó un Kamui detrás suya que intento esquivar pero no funcionó y salió todo mal, en primer lugar no sabía que había pasado cuando por fin abrió los ojos y su sorpresa fue que no estaba en las naciones elementales puesto que podía extrañamente ver la energía de los árboles y no eran iguales y su sorpresa fue primero encontrar lo que vio, y en segundo lugar se preguntaba que diablos había pasado con Madara así que sin mas se dirigió a la criatura que lo estaba mirando fijamente

**punto de vista de la criatura**

me desperté al sentir una fuerza muy poderosa incluso mayor que la mía y mira que yo soy fuerte así que decidí ponerlo a prueba pero sin mas se dirigió a mi sin miedo cosa que eso me sorprendió

**punto de vista de Naruto**

vaya, nunca había visto una criatura de ese tamaño pero no me asustaba pese a todo lo que he visto no me esperaba mucho así que sin mas me dirigí a la criatura

**punto de vista normal**

"disculpe, pero me podía decirme donde estoy y que es usted" dice Naruto

la criatura no respondió sino que además le pegó un manotazo y Naruto lo paró sin ningún problema, lo que no esperaba que la criatura era diez veces mas su tamaño como de repente abrió las alas y nuestro rubio favorito quedó impresionado por la belleza de las escamas de lo que parecía ser un dragón y de repente activo su EMS y cargo contra el dragón con un susanoo completo pero no perfecto lo cual hizo a la criatura alucinar con ello y se dirigió a Naruto

**"¿como un humano como tu puede hacer eso? no conozco ninguna magia que pueda hacer eso, es mas hueles a sangre y a zorro"** dice el dragón

"bueno yo sinceramente no conozco magia creía que solo habitaba en los cuentos, pero si estas alucinado simplemente mírame a los ojos" el dragón hizo lo que le ordenó y rápidamente Naruto dijo "**tsukuyomi"**

**en el tsukuyomi**

**"¿que me has hecho y donde estamos" **preguntó el dragón

"bueno, primero vamos a empezar desde cero, yo soy Naruto y estamos en el mundo del tsukuyomi, aquí soy un dios, hasta puedo manejar el tiempo como quiero y hacer lo que me da la gana" dice impresionando al dragón

**"yo soy Acnologia, y te digo humano que yo soy el mas fuerte de los dragones que hay en Fiore" **dice y al instante Naruto supo que estaba en otra dimensión puesto que el Kamui transporta a los humanos a otra dimensión

"bueno Acnologia yo soy de otra dimensión donde..." y procedió a decirle toda su historia y decir que Acnologia se sorprendió es decir que el infierno es helado, verdaderamente se sorprendió y lo dijo bien claro

"**pero eso es imposible, ningún humano puede viajar de dimensión en dimensión únicamente hay excepciones como tu enemigo pero no se puede arrastras el cuerpo mismo a otra dimensión eso no puede ser posible" **dice Acnologia muy sorprendido

"pues lo es Acnologia-san al menos yo soy la prueba de ello" dice Naruto

**"quiero pelear contigo"**

"¿nani?" dice Naruto confundido

**"he dicho que quiero pelear contigo puesto que eres mas fuerte que yo o lo siento" **dice el dragón

"muy bien, pero no soy un rival fácil de roer" dice Naruto

**en el mundo real**

"vamos a combatir" dice Naruto en el extremo del valle

Acnologia no se lo pensó y cargó contra Naruto pero este lo esquivó pegando un gran salto que ni el sabía que podía saltar cosa que lo asombró

Acnologia intento un rugido de dragón pero fallo cuando Naruto dijo "**amaterasu" **y las llamas negras le inundaron las fauces y no pudo expulsar el rugido por el dolor cosa que lo sorprendió cuando el fuego no le hacía daño cosa que se distrajo y Naruto formuló un jutsu "**hielo: ventisca feroz" **y miles de agujas salieron disparadas del cuerpo de Naruto así que lo daño mucho pero Acnologia sufrió mas cuando esas agujas perforaron sus escamas y se debilitó al instante

Naruto para asegurarse de que no se levantaba dijo "**madera: gran ataúd de madera"** y las raíces cubrieron el cuerpo de Acnologia diezmándolo por completo

cuando Naruto iba a recoger el cuerpo para ir a ponerlo a salvo, su cuerpo empezó a brillar apareciendo una chica no mas de su edad de diecisiete años y se sorprendió muchísimo de que era la misma Acnologia que había peleado, así que sin mas se dirigió al poblado mas cercano y utilizó un poder que no sabía que tenía, el poder del '**nunca perdido'**

con poco esfuerzo cogió a Acnologia y se dispuso a llegar al poblado sin saber que había tres dragones viendo la pelea muy alucinados

**punto de vista de el dragón del metal**

yo al principio me quedé atónito de lo que vi pues nadie venció a Acnologia el la historia y tan solo con dos hechizos que nunca había visto en toda mi vida pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Acnologia era una chica, con razón estaba molesta cuando me dirigí a los humanos benévolamente y la razón porque ella estaba en celo

**punto de vista del dragón del cielo**

lo que mas me sorprendió de su lucha fueron esos ojos que parecía como si estuviéramos en trance en otro mundo y también que Acnologia era en realidad una chica con lo cual se respondieron muchas de mis preguntas, cuando atacaba a los humanos y también me impresiono la belleza que tenía en su forma humana (imagen de Mikoto Uchiha) ahora sabía porque atacaba, ella estaba en celo

**punto de vista del dragón del fuego**

yo personalmente empezaba a sospechar de que Acnologia fuera una chica y mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Acnologia abandono toda su magia por la derrota de la batalla y se transformó en una humana pero lo que si me sorprendía fue que un humano la venció cuando yo ni siquiera pude vencerla y ahora se porque estaba así de agresiva, ella estaba en celo

**punto de vista normal**

Naruto sintió tres presencias que eran mas débiles que cuando vio a esta dragona así que sin mas se dirigió a las presencias

"salgan de ahí que les siento" dijo sorprendiendo a los tres dragones cosa que uno se dirigió a el

**"¿que vas a hacer con ella?, porque parece que vais a un poblado humano"** pregunta el de las escamas rojas

"grandes palabras, Igneel, pero lo que voy a hacer con ella no es asunto tuyo, leo tus pensamientos y en cuanto os la llevéis la exibiréis como si fuera un trofeo de batalla y al instante en cuanto recupere su forma intentaréis aparear os con ella, ¿o me equivoco?" dice Naruto sorprendiendo a los tres dragones y empezando otra pelea

**"¿que has dicho?, yo soy hembra, para que lo sepas"** dice la dragona de plumas blancas

"yo no te decía a ti, sino a ellos dos que es que la ven con pura lujuria en sus ojos" dice Naruto sorprendiendo otra vez a los tres

**"para serte sincero, me sorprende que un humano nos pueda ver mas allá de la vista y lo segundo es que tenemos nuestro orgullo y cuando una dragona está en celo, nuestro instinto de supervivencia dice que tenemos que aparear la pero eso no es asunto tuyo"** dice Igneel enfurecido por el comentario de Naruto

"bueno si ese es el caso tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cabeza para que podáis llegar a ella y no en sentido literal" dice comenzando a enfurecerse por obligar a alguien algo que no quiere

los dragones en su orgullo herido cargaron contra el rubio a velocidades del sonido en el aire que el rubio salto para esquivarlos cosa que la dragona de plumas blancas aprovecho para darle un rugido, el rubio viendo esto preparó sus ojos anillados y dijo

**"camino de los fantasmas hambrientos: absorbedor de ataque masivo"** y cuando el rugido le dio este simplemente desapareció sorprendiendo mucho a los tres dragones

_**"como hizo eso"** _eran los pensamientos que rondaban en sus cabezas

"hora de bailar un poco" dice el rubio y cargo contra ellos con 10 clones cosa que eso los sorprendió aun mas pero Igneel dijo

**"basta humano, eres demasiado fuerte puedes llevartela"** dice Igneel asustado del rubio y sus reservas de magia, eran descomunales comparados con ellos **"solo pido que cuando te encuentres con nuestros hijos por favor aun no les digas nada de donde estamos" **

"Ok, tienes mi palabra pero quienes son esos hijos vuestros" dice el rubio para informarse

**"mi hijo se llama Natsu" **dice el dragón de fuego

**"mi hijo se llama Gajeel" **dice el dragón del metal

**"mi hija se llama Wendy" **dice el dragón del cielo

"OK, tenéis mi palabra de que no diré donde estáis" dice Naruto aliviando a los tres dragones y yéndose a un lugar seguro para Acnologia

* * *

**wow queridos lectores ¿que hará nuestro rubio favorito con esa dragona metamorfoseada en una humana? siguiente capítulo os lo cuento**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	2. transformación

**queridos lectores aquí estoy con otro capítulo del sabio de los dragones, así que disfrútenlo y no se os olvide comentar ¿de acuerdo? y perdon por la espera pero no he tenido internet durante toda la semana santa excepto en el día que publiqué esta historia así que perdónenme **

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Fairy Tail o de Naruto**

* * *

Naruto esperaba para que la dragona humana se levantase pero no despertaba así que se quedó dormido junto a la dragona y empezó a pensar en donde estaba y donde le había llevado el kamui de Madara, cuando sus preguntas no tienen respuestas el se molestaba pero esta vez decía que podía esperar para obtener sus respuestas y como demonios hizo todas esas acrobacias por que parecía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con estos ojos puesto que esas criaturas parecía que se les iba a salir los ojos de las órbitas de lo sorprendidos que estaban y salió de sus pensamientos cuando la dragona se abrazó a el y empezó a hacerle arrumacos (acaricias para los que no lo entiendan) con la cabeza y el se sorprendió de que una dragona le estuviera haciendo eso cuando de repente sintió algo en su cuello y sintió que no llegaba el tacto a la mano cuando lo tocaba y lo que mas le impactó fue que tenía escamas por toda su espalda y por parte de su pecho cosa que eso le hizo gritar y despertar a la dragona que tenía con el

"¿ey, que pasa?" dice Acnologia con una voz melodiosa cosa que eso sorprendió a Naruto y no le pareció que Acnologia fuese su nombre real por su voz de dragón a su voz humana

"mi cuerpo, tiene escamas tipo estrella cósmica" dice un muy alterado Naruto

"¿como?" dice confundida, nunca había oído algo similar

cuando vio su cuello y la parte de su pecho se impactó tanto que creyó que se desmayaría, nunca jamas en la vida había visto convertirse a un humano en un dragón y encima ese tipo que lo consideraban el mas poderoso o lo consideraban como un dios dragón, puesto que podía hacer muchas cosas por no decir infinitas cosas como por ejemplo devolver la vida a los muertos o otro ejemplo era hacer que las estrellas llovieran sobre el planeta cosa que aumento su curiosidad por quien era ese humano que tiene el poder suficiente como para convertirse en un dios dragón cosa que eso llamo la atención del chico

"oye ¿sabes lo que me pasa?" preguntó histérico el chico

"pues al parecer te estas convirtiendo en un dragón, pero no en un dragón cualquiera sino en un dios dragón, 'en el dragón cósmico de la creación'" dice Acnologia haciendo desmayar al chico por la sobrecarga de información, el chico no lo evitó, se desmayó

**quince minutos mas tarde**

cuando el muchacho se despertó sintió algo cálido como el fuego mismo pero sin quemar y poco a poco fue recuperando la memoria de lo sucedido

"me estoy convirtiendo en un dragón, y no en uno cualquiera sino en un dios, esto no me lo puedo creer" dice histérico Naruto

"cálmate de una vez" dice Acnologia desesperada "haber si me puedes escuchar"

el rubio asintió

"vale, para empezar, no se porque te estas convirtiendo en uno de mi especie pero eso lo voy a averiguar cuando el ser descomunal de tu interior lo diga y para terminar te preguntaré ¿quien eres tu? sales de una dimensión diferente y encima me aplastas fácilmente cosa que ningún humano ha conseguido hacer y encima con esos ojos extraños anillados que los vi antes de entrar en la completa incosciencia y ese patrón de tres comas que se fusionaban en un molinillo y te daban la sensación de estar en otro mundo" termina Acnologia

"pues en orden, soy de otra dimensión, no se lo que esta pasando a mi cuerpo y en cuanto a quien soy, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y puedo dominar el sharingan y el rinnegan como Madara-teme y respecto a lo que me estoy convirtiendo tengo que preguntárselo a Kurama el zorro demonio de nueve colas que se selló en mi por el día de mi nacimiento, tengo mucho odio por lo que me hizo Konoha ignorando el deseo de mi padre e intentando matarme a muerte" dice el rubio ganándose la confianza y el respeto de la dragona

"muy bien, ah y por cierto ¿porque me salvaste de esos pervertidos que iban a aparearse conmigo?" dice Acnologia con un rubor

"pues veras, nadie merece ser tratado de una manera cruel y sin amor, yo solía hacer esto cuando era pequeño salvando a la gente en peligro con otros seres humanos... gah" fue interrumpido como una ola de dolor llegó a sus piernas y se escamizaron sorprendiendo aun mas a la dragona humana temporal del apocalipsis (digo temporal porque solo va a ser temporal el cambio de forma, cuando recupere toda su fuerza volverá a su forma)

"te estas transformando mas temprano de lo imaginable, será mejor pasar aquí la noche, en esta cueva hay suficiente espacio para los dos en nuestra forma dragón ¿entiendes?" dice la dragona consiguiendo un asentimiento del rubio

"muy bien"

**en un lugar desconocido**

los dragones estaban que echaban humo por el enfrentamiento con ese humano que los dejó en ridículo solo por que dos de ellos querían aparearse con ella cosa que sorprendió a la dragona de plumas blancas cosa que se dirigió a sus compañeros

"chicos, ¿en serio querías hacerlo con ella?" dijo Gradeneey

"si, de echo ella nos sedujo tu sabes de sobra que cuando un dragón esta en épocas de apareamiento siempre los dragones vamos a hacerlo, ademas ese chico tiene las reservas suficientes como para vencer a cuatro de nosotros de rango alto" dice Igneel

"pues a qué esperamos, combatamos con el y luego tu y yo Igneel combatiremos por ella, ¿no te parece?" dice Metalicana

"Metalicana, ¡ese muchacho nos puede matar y tu quieres pelear con el!" grita Gradeneey

"ughhh" soltó un gruñido

"pensemos un plan para deshacernos de el Metalicana" dice Igneel

"chicos, que nos puede matar" vuelve a suplicar la dragona del cielo para que no vallan a por el en combate

"si, pero que vamos a hacer ese chico es demasiado fuerte" dice Metalicana ignorando a la dragona

"muy bien creo que ya lo tengo" dice Igneel

"chicos, por favor" vuelve a suplicar "agh, muy bien pero si os mata yo no estaré allí para salvaros el culo" dice yéndose y dejando a los dos dragones con el plan para conseguir a Acnologia

**en la misma cueva de antes**

Acnologia estaba plácidamente dormida y junto al que ella empezaba a creer su amigo, pero eso no significa que su odio por los humanos empezase a disminuir, ella respetaba mucho a Naruto por su fuerza pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que descubrió quien fue Igneel y los demás dragones y estaba empezando a asimilar que Naruto era psíquico por la metamorfosis que estaba sufriendo cuando un destello de luz llegó a la cueva y vio dos alas muy grandes que se compararían a las suyas en su forma dragón cosa que eso la impresionó mucho y el color era único con pintas verdes y amarillas en las zonas inferiores y multicolor en los bordes de las alas con pintas de amarillo casi blanco en varios puntos indicando que son las estrellas en el universo y el resto era morado místico cosa que eso la fascinó hasta tal modo que su parte de celo (si, mis queridos lectores, aun estaba en celo) dijo que tenía que hacer el acto sexual ahí mismo pero la razón decía que esperase hasta que su forma dragón estuviese lista y empezar a seducirle para aparearse con el y tener a sus hijos (os voy a explicar queridos lectores, que cuando una dragona se pone cachonda esta solo tiene ojos para el que es mas fuerte dragón y logra pasar la prueba que exige su dragona, así que en este capítulo al final os explicaré como funciona el apareamiento dragón, sin mas continuemos con la historia) pero esperaría con paciencia hasta que ella pudiese hacer su prueba sobre el

**en el paisaje mental de Naruto**

Naruto estaba buscando mientras tanto a su anfitrión y no lo encontraba hasta que dio con una jaula donde dormía un gran zorro gigante que estaba durmiendo muy cerca del sello y le dio la impresión de que la jaula era mas pequeña que de costumbre y le dio la sensación también de que el zorro estaba enfermo y se estaba muriendo, sospecha confirmada cuando el rubio vio el despertar del zorro con tos de sangre y se volvió para que Naruto pudiese ver su cara pálida cosa que eso horrorizó al rubio

"Kurama, ¿que demonios te pasa?" dijo horrorizado el rubio

"parece que este es nuestro final juntos, cachorro" dice el zorro demonio de nueve colas

"pero Kurama no quiero que me abandones, no te lo permitiré" dice Naruto

"escucha chico te voy a decir donde estamos..." y le contó todo lo relacionado con la magia y Earthland ademas que parece ser que las reservas mágicas son la mitad de las reservas de chakra y que por eso tiene infinitas cantidades además de que su Yokai con su magia mas su chakra mas su pelea con los cuatro dragones mas la marca de Acnologia hizo asimilar una concentración infinitas de poderes aun no despertados que podía ser un dios dragón superior a todos los dioses de su dimensión cosa que eso le hizo alucinar en mil colores porque nunca había sido un dios antes

"guau, quien había dicho que yo fuese a ser un dios dragón" dice el rubio "pero ¿es cierto que todo tu Yokai se fusionará conmigo y tu volverás al Makai?" dice tristemente

"tranquilo, cachorro, nos volveremos a ver" dice "voy a adelantar la metamorfosis para que te resulte menos doloroso, pero mirándolo de esta manera podrás usar Yokai sin que te haga daño ademas de que tus fuerzas despertaran con la transformación y todas tus energías se abrirán con la transformación definitiva, piénsalo bien pues serás un dios entre los humanos y dragones por igual"

"hazlo" dice Naruto seriamente

"¿nani?" dice Kurama tosiendo un poco mas de sangre

"he dicho que lo hagas, si así puedo quitarte el dolor mas rápidamente que así sea" dice Naruto

"Naruto, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti mismo," suspira el zorro "muy bien, que así sea"

**en la cueva**

Acnologia estaba inspeccionando el cuerpo de Naruto cuando una señal de luz masiva que casi la quema la piel dejó de emitir dejando ver a un dragón en toda su gloria morado místico con puntitos blancos y con pintas de negro en algunos lugares y su cola era azul mística con un tridente de oro muy afilado que partió la roca en dos sin fuerza aplicada provocando la baba por la boca de Acnologia en su forma dragón híbrida y liberando unas feromonas que cualquier dragón se la hubiese tirado ahí mismo pero Naruto como estaba dormido no las notó y cuando Acnologia entró en su forma dragón le empujó con la cabeza para despertarle

**"vamos dormilón, hay que despertarse"** dice la dragona en toda su forma

Naruto despertó muy mareado, muy muy mareado, casi que no podía caminar pero su orgullo le impedía quedarse quieto y empezó a caminar a cuatro patas

**"bien, nadie se adapta tan rápido a un cambió como el que has hecho, me fascinas"** dice la dragona

**"ugh, me siento como si el infierno se hubiese congelado hecho trizas con un martillo recalentado a una olla hirviendo para ser pisado por el jefe sapo cien veces"** dice Naruto lleno de dolor y con su voz de dragón de la creación cósmica cosa que Acnologia tuvo que resistir el impulso de tirárselo

**"vamos, no seas tan exagerado, además, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"** pide Acnologia seductoramente

**"me estas hablando de prueba que debería hacer para aparearme contigo ¿no?" **dice lleno de sabiduría el dragón

**"si, me has pillado, pero ¿lo harás, por favor?"** poniendo los ojos de cachorrito que Naruto no se pudo resistir

**"agh, esta bien, ¿que quieres que haga?" **dice Naruto

**"lo que tienes que hacer es ir a por el humano que osó retarme y derrotar le en un pelea, pero con eso no vas a tener complicaciones,vamos digo yo"** lo último lo dijo con un susurro cosa que a Naruto le molestó

**"¿crees que no puedo vencer a un humano en este estado? mirame"** dijo Naruto yéndose a por ese humano sin saber que ese humano era Gildarth Clives el la isla Tenrou, solo esperaba Acnologia que lo venciese para recuperar su honor de la derrota

* * *

**guau queridos lectores, esta historia tiene jugo y perdón por no actualizar antes pero no tenía internet así que no pude actualizar, pero ahora estoy de vuelta**

**ahora os voy a explicar como un apareamiento dragón se hace, primero la dragona se pone en celo, después el macho tiene que superar una prueba que tiene que superar para conseguir a la hembra, luego si la supera van a un lugar secreto y hacen una danza de apareamiento, finalmente el macho se acopla a la hembra y empieza a hacer el acto sexual, con lo cual tiene lugar a la reproducción dragón y así nunca mueren los dragones en sentido figurado**

**hasta la próxima **

**chao**


	3. avistamiento

**bueno, sinceramente queridos lectores algunos comentarios deberían ser psiquiatras por el simple hecho de que algunos de sus comentarios me han subido mucho la moral de hacer mas capítulos, así que no olviden comentar para que ponga mas capítulos por favor, hay uno que dice que Acnologia ganó contra Gildarts pero yo he puesto que cuando Gildarts se enfrentó a Acnologia primero antes de pelear, la insultó diciendo que los humanos no son cosas para su diversión después vino el insulto y luego cuando perdió la pelea huyó con vida de allí, pero imaginaos la gol-paliza que le va a meter Naruto y no estoy de parte de los seguidores anti-Gildarts por lo que lo dejaré vivir, también he de decir que aquí, en este capítulo, Naruto y Acnologia se unen a Fairy Tail para ayudarles en la lucha contra Phantom Lord; si, ya se que cuando Acnologia se enfrenta a Fairy Tail a pasado el ataque Phantom Lord cosa que voy a decir que Gildarts aun no se encontró al gremio en la isla Tenrou cosa que estaré poniendo el enfrentamiento de Gildarts antes**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy tail ni sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

Naruto estaba volando hacia isla Tenrou para pasar la prueba que le exigía Acnologia pero se volvió para preguntarle algo

**"¿Acnologia?" **dijo Naruto

**"¿hmmm?" **susurra Acnologia

**"¿es tu verdadero nombre Acnologia? por que creo que mi ataque fallará si te llamo por ese nombre" **dice Naruto

**"la verdad es que todo dragón se llama de una forma según su forma, yo por ejemplo, me llamo Sora en mi forma humana y Acnologia en mi forma dragón" **dice Acnologia revelándose como Sora en su forma humana

**"ya veo, tienes dos nombres según tu forma ¿no?" **dice el dragón cósmico de la creación

**"exacto" **dice la llamada Sora

**"es bueno saberlo" **dice el dragón

**en isla Tenrou**

las cosas en isla Tenrou estaban un poco agitadas, primero Gildarts Clives había conseguido ahuyentar a la bestia pero dijo que volvería y con ayuda cosa que eso les alteró aun mas, ya no importaba la tierra ellos (los habitantes) corrían por sus vidas puesto que ni siquiera el poderoso mago de la cofradía de hadas podría contra esos dos monstruos que así llamaban al dragón, pero mentalmente que tipo de ayuda traería o fuese un farol para asustarnos a todos, de todos modos Gildarts pidió ayuda al gremio porque ya esta tarea no era de un rango SS sino un rango SSS porque se tenían que enfrentar a dos dragones muy enfurecidos cosa que algunos del gremio se sorprendieron diciendo que los dragones no existen y si existían les confirmó el maestro por lo tanto toda la cofradía de magos canceló todas sus misiones e informaron al consejo de magia que esa misión fue demasiado difícil y se agravó cosa que el consejo permitió ir a todos los magos contra ese dragón misterioso y Acnologia rezando para que el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore pudiese contra esas bestias

ya llegando a isla Tenrou el maestro fue a buscar a su hijo perdido o así lo llamaban los hados mágicos

"Gildarts" dice Makarov lleno de preocupación por sus heridas

"maestro" dice el hombre "las cosas se han complicado por aquí puesto que ahora nos tenemos que enfrentar a dos de esas bestias"

"YOSH, yo también quiero enfrentarme a un dragón" dice un chico de pelo rosa con un gato azul en su espalda cosa que el gato le respondió

"Natsu, ni Gildarts pudo contra un dragón, vas a poder tu con dos" dice el gato vacilante y preocupado por su amigo

"bonita forma de poner apoyo a tu compañero Happy" dice el chico llamado Natsu

"es cierto pelo pinki, ni nuestro mayor mago ha hecho mella en ese dragón vas a hacerlo tu" dice un chico con el cabello negro

"que has dicho desnudista cabrón" dice Natsu

"lo que has oído pelo de flama" dice el chico

"ya basta, gray pelea conmigo" dice Natsu

"ya esta bien vosotros dos" grita un chica de pelo rojo muy parecida a la madre de Naruto

"a-aye" dicen los dos

"muy bien esperemos a que los dos dragones hayan llegado y prepárense para la pelea"

"AYE" gritaron todos los del gremio sin saber que alguien los espiaba y ese era un clon sombra de Naruto que ya llegó a isla Tenrou y vio que esto sería mas difícil ya que todo el gremio estaba allí cuando llegó su memoria de la disipación he informó a Sora esta le impuso a que derrotase a todo el gremio cosa que dijo Naruto que aceptaba pero no los mataría cosa que la dragona protestó pero dijo que de acuerdo cuando Naruto le dijo que si no no podría aparearse con el cosa que Sora quería con toda su alma y terminó aceptando

cuando llegó a donde estaban la gente empezándose a preparar para luchar este le preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta que estaba pasando y dijeron que si era un mago y este le dijo que pronto lo verían ¿la sorpresa? fue que se transformó en un dragón y toda la gente empezó a prepararse para lanzar su magia mas fuerte pero el dragón les detuvo diciendo esto

**"como no podréis contra mi, en mi forma dragón, os lo pondré un poco mas fácil"** dicho esto se volvió a transformar en su verdadera forma de humano que solo se diferenciaba por el pelo que era totalmente blanco a diferencia de su antigua forma de humano que llevaba el pelo amarillo

"¿nos estas sobrestimando?" dice Natsu

"para nada, solo quiero ver vuestra fuerza y ver si sois dignos para recibir mi regalo Fairy Tail" dice Naruto

"¿como que tu regalo?" pregunta el maestro Makarov

"mi regalo es... unirme a vuestro gremio, pero solo si pasáis la prueba mía" dice en un tono de sabiduría infinita

"¿y por que querías unirte a nuestro gremio?" pregunta curioso el maestro de que un dragón del tamaño del monstruo de Acnologia y muy poderoso se uniría a un gremio como el suyo

"he visto que sois una gran familia y llegan tiempos muy oscuros y también es porque quiero ayudaros a superarlos" dice el niño dragón sorprendiendo a todo el gremio excepto a una chica de pelo negro que venía en su dirección

"vaya, la prueba era masacrar a todo el gremio pero estoy muy segura de que tu lo sentiste también ¿o me equivoco?" dice la chica

"si lo sentí, Sora, ahora vamos ha hacer una prueba, si Fairy Tail pasa, nos uniremos a el y abandonaras toda ansiedad de acabar con los humanos ¿de acuerdo, Sora?" pregunta el peliblanco

"no prometo, mi aborrecimiento por los humanos es legendario pero por casualidad ¿que pasaría si ellos no pasasen la prueba?" dice Sora

"entonces dejaría que masacrases a toda la isla Tenrou" dijo el peliblanco confundiendo a todo el gremio hasta que Gildarts habló

"ERES ACNOLOGIA" grita a todo volumen tensando a todo el mundo pero confundiéndoles ya que nunca habían oído que los dragones tomasen forma humana

"bingo para el idiota que vencí y me insultó" dice la dragona

"espera... ¡¿eres una mujer?!" grita todo el gremio

"si, ¿algún problema?" dice peligrosamente, odiaba a los humanos pero mas a los sexistas

"no, simplemente no me imaginaba que el ser mas poderoso de Fiore que me venció pudiese ser un chica" dice Gildarts

"si no es muy importante prestarme atención, por favor" dice Naruto

"o si... ¿eh?" dice Makarov

"tengo dos nombres, en mi forma humana me llamo Naruto pero en mi forma dragón me llamo Arceus" dice Naruto

_"Arceus ¿eh?, buen nombre que se ha elegido" _piensa la dragona

"entonces, Naruto-san me gustaría saber la prueba de la que habla" dice Makarov

"espera maestro, primero tengo que hacerle unas preguntas" dice Natsu

"¿como te llamas chico?" dice el dragón cósmico

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" responde el chico

"¿eres el hijo de Igneel? me lo imaginaba tienes el mismo color de pelo que el describió

"¿tu sabes donde esta Igneel?" dice extrañamente tranquilo cosa que sorprendió a todos

"la verdad es que me encontré con el pero no le he visto otra vez y te mentiría si dijese que se donde esta porque actualmente se está moviendo a través del mundo y es imposible localizarle en un lugar fijo" dice desanimando al peli rosado

"muy bien segunda pregunta ¿que tipo de dragón eres tu? porque por tu colorido diría que eres extraño, y por la descripción que hizo mi padre sobre los dragones restantes tu no figuras entre ellos ¿como es posible?" dice Natsu alucinando a todo el mundo, porque para un dragonslayer que no sepa con que clase de dragón esta tratando es para que se caiga el mundo

"bueno Natsu-san, mi tipo es el mas poderoso que incluso Acnologia porque mi tipo es el dios dragón cósmico de la creación" dice shockeando a todo el mundo por estar luchando contra un dragón del mismo tamaño que Acnologia y que sea del tipo de la creación que creo a los demás dragones es para volverse loco hasta que uno gritó

"nos va a matar" dice Loke

"no, no os mataré si pasáis mi prueba" dice enigmáticamente el dragón humano

"y que tipo de prueba es esa Naruto-san

"la prueba será vencerme en un duelo con uno de vuestros mejores guerreros que no sean ni el maestro ni el otro mago que lucho contra esta bella dragona" dice el dios creando un rubor en Sora y dejando a los otros con los ojos abiertos por lo que le pedían

"pero solo eso nos deja a Mystogan y a Laxus siendo los dos en un empate" dice Makarov

"pues mejor me lo pones, pelearé contra los dos" dice Naruto "dentro de tres días para que os preparéis para la batalla y sepáis el significado de mi prueba" dice el peliblanco transformándose en su forma de dragón y pegando un rugido (no el rugido de dragón mágico) al aire y desapareciendo de allí junto con Acnologia haciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo

* * *

**guau, queridos lectores ¿que pasará en el próximo capítulo ya que se acerca el duelo con Laxus y Mystogan? descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo y no se olviden comentar por favor si queréis ver otro capítulo**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	4. lucha y sorpresas

**estoy de vuelta queridos lectores, listo para mas acción y aventura, por favor comentad en este capítulo y hacedme feliz **

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail ni de sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

**en una cueva**

"no se porque me uno a ese gremio, yo no necesito a nadie para hacer lo que yo quiero" dice Sora

"Sora, sabes que ese gremio nos necesita" dice Naruto

Sora se pareció calmar pero aun estaba furiosa porque su pareja había decidido unirse a un gremio de debiluchos pero Naruto le calmó totalmente con estas palabras

"mira, si no comprenden mi prueba puedes arrasar todo cuanto tengas por el camino pero si comprenden mi prueba tendremos que ayudarles y además cumpliré la prueba que tu me diste y venceré a esos humanos, es imposible que puedan contra un dios" dice Naruto

eso pareció calmarla pero la inquieto puesto que no sabía actuar benévolamente cosa que Naruto lo notó y la abrazó sacando un sonrojo de Sora

"no te preocupes, todo irá bien" dice calmando a la dragona en forma humana

**en otra cueva no muy lejos de allí**

**"¿está todo listo Igneel?" **dice un dragón de escamas metálicas

**"¿seguro que estaremos haciendo lo correcto Metalicana?"** dice inseguro el dragón de fuego

**"seguro, si queremos conseguir a Acnologia y luego nos la disputaremos entre los dos ¿no, Igneel?"** dice el dragón de escamas metálicas

**"no te quito razón amigo mio, pero tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien"** dice Igneel

**"seguramente cosas menores Igneel ahora vamos, he oído que ese chico se va a enfrentar a tu hijo en combate y a todo su gremio, será divertido verle combatir"** dice Metalicana cuando comprendió su error

**"¡¿ESE MONSTRUO SE VA A ENFRENTAR A MI HIJO Y NO ME LO HAS DICHO?! HAY QUE IR A AYUDARLES ENSEGUIDA"** dice muy alterado el dragón rojo

**"cálmate Igneel, verás como ese chico sale perdiendo contra todo el gremio"** dice calmando al dragón rojo pero dejándolo muy preocupado

**con el gremio**

había un caos total en el gremio puesto que el mismísimo dios de la creación les ha desafiado y puesto una prueba y mientras el maestro Makarov estaba pensativo Laxus estaba muy emocionado por poder combatir contra un dios y Mystogan se dirigió al maestro con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro enmascarado

"maestro Makarov, creo que ya se el significado de esta prueba" dice Mystogan

"yo también he comenzado a pensar que había un significado oculto en todo este mejunje y es..."

"el trabajo en equipo" dicen los dos

"voy a contárselo a todo el gremio, así que pasaremos esta prueba y el trabajo de los cien años habrá terminado" dice el maestro también con un dejo de preocupación por sus hijos

**ya reunidos todos**

el maestro dio la conferencia y para sorpresa de todos Laxus aceptó sin condiciones a cambio cosa que creyeron todos que esto era el fin y se empezaban a preocupar de broma pero rápidamente el maestro les calmó diciendo que si pasan esta prueba tendrían dos nuevos miembros y muy poderosos, por eso había que dar el cien por ciento de esta batalla ya que se decidiría el destino de las personas de esta isla y de toda Magnolia y posiblemente las de todo Fiore cosa que eso puso muy nerviosos a todos los del gremio de Fairy Tail pensando que contra un dios no tenían posibilidades, bueno, todos menos Natsu que quería saber si ese dios combatiría contra él y él sacaría su mascara de tontería suma y mostraría al mundo de que está hecho Natsu Dragneel, cosa que el gato notó la falta de nerviosismo en el dragón slayer y empezó a preguntarle

"oye, Natsu, ¿estás bien?" dijo el gato preocupado por su amigo pero el rápidamente respondió con una sonrisa

"si estoy bien, pero estoy preocupado por los demás, no se si podremos contra el, Feliz" dice Natsu

"seguro que podremos contra el, solo tienes que tener fe en los demás" dice Feliz con una sonrisa

"si, supongo que tienes razón" dice Natsu _"por poco me pilla, he de tener mas cuidado"_

**pasados los tres días**

Arceus (así voy a llamar a Naruto cuando tenga su forma de dragón y con Acnologia también) y Acnologia aterrizaron en la playa de isla Tenrou y decidieron estar en forma humana cosa que se volvieron a esa forma y continuaron por el camino

**con el gremio**

todos estaban en la linde del bosque y estaban esperando ansiósamente comunicarle al dios dragón que habían descubierto el significado de su prueba y que todos iban a combatir contra el cuando oyeron pasos y se acercaron a ver dos figuras que eran las que habían visto antes y dijo el maestro

"Naruto-san, ha habido un cambio de planes" dice el maestro

"oh ¿si?, bueno, pues entonces ¿por que no me decís el cambio de planes que ha habido?" contesta Naruto

"bueno, pues todos combatiremos contra ti" dice el maestro poniéndose en una posición de combate

"vale, acepto el cambio" dice Naruto volviendo a su estado dragón y opacando en sol tras de si y todos lo que vieron le asombraron la elegancia de ese dragón y se prepararon para atacar al dragón de la creación

**"re-equipo: rueda de diamante"**

**"rugido del dragón del fuego"**

**"hielo marca: polvo diamantino"**

**"romper"**

**"magia de hadas: ley de hadas"**

"sagitario, ahora" dicho esto sagitario disparo una flecha hecha de luz y de oro

**"magia de las cartas: viento: tornado mortal"**

y así sucesivamente dieron nuevas cargas al ataque que iban ha hacer contra el dragón de la creación y cuando ya estuvo cargado dijeron

"ESTE ES NUESTRO ATAQUE FINAL: **LEY DE LA NATURALEZA DE LAS HADAS"** dicho esto todo el gremio lanzó su ataque que devastó toda la tierra pero el dragón ni se movió y grito

**"rugido del dios dragón cósmico de la creación"** dicho esto lanzó una gigantesca explosión que iba creando flores y verde a su alrededor que abarco toda la isla y destruyó el ataque pero a la gente no la hizo nada pero el ataque se consumió hasta que no quedo nada de playa y todo el agua se había hido

el gremio miró horrorizado como su mayor ataque fue consumido por un poderoso rugido de dragón que empezó con un gigantesca bola de fuego tres veces mas grande que su tamaño y después creó todo el verde y las flores alrededor del ataque que todos estaban sorprendidos mas que horrorizados

"santa mierda" dice Erza

"mas que santa, Erza no podemos vencerle" dice Gray

"es un ataque muy bonito pero a la vez muy poderoso" dice Gildarts impresionado por el poder del dragón y por su elegancia

"estáis locos, no podemos vencer a este monstruo" dice Loke

"si que podemos" dice Natsu y todos le miraron como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza

"no, no podemos" dice el maestro intentando contener las mayores lágrimas posibles por no poder salvar la vida de todos los habitantes de Fiore

"ese no era mi mayor ataque" dice Natsu impresionando a todos

**"así que te piensas revelarte ante todos y ante mi"** dice Arceus

"si, quiero un duelo a solas contigo" dice abriendo los ojos a todos los magos de la alianza

"Natsu, te lo prohibo como tu padre" dice Makarov

"deja de imaginarte que puedes vencer pelo pinki" grita el chico con el pelo oscuro "porque tu no le vencerás"

y así todo el gremio fue gritándole y diciendo que no podía vencer mientras que Arceus y Acnologia vieron divertidos la escena

**"callad"** dice por fin el dragón de la creación liberando su intención asesina **"la elección es de Natsu"**

con eso dicho todos en la alianza temieron por sus vidas pero Natsu ni se inmutó por el instinto asesino

"yo lucharé contra ti y si te venzo te unirás a nuestro gremio como prometiste y si tu vences puedes juzgarnos como tu dijistes antes a nosotros" dice Natsu preocupando a todos por el mandato a un dios y por un posible Natsu difunto, todos esperaban ver al dragón que se enojase por tal orden sin embargo este se rió y diciendo de acuerdo

**"dame una buena lucha dragón slayer y veremos como te juzgo"**

**mientras con el gremio**

"maestro, no puede estar hablando enserio, le va a matar" dice histérico Feliz

"no puedo hacer nada ya que el dragón a asumido a Natsu como su oponente" dice el maestro con lágrimas en los ojos "será mejor que ese idiota no muera"

"voy a ir a ayudarle" dice Gildarts y antes de que dijese nada nadie se volvió al campo de batalla ignorando los gritos de su maestro

**con Arceus y Natsu**

**"para que la pelea se vea mas justa me volveré a mi forma humana"** dicho esto volvió a su forma humana

"no me subestimes, yo soy fuerte, lo he estado ocultando todo este tiempo y quiero ponerme a prueba contigo" dice Natsu

"y yo te ayudaré" dice una voz a sus espaldas

"¡Gildarts! ¿que haces aquí?" dice Natsu

"no es lógico, ayudarte" dice Gildarts

"bueno si ya estamos todos, empecemos" dice Naruto

**INTRODUZCA MÚSICA-WARRIOR DISTURBED**

los dos se lanzaron contra el rubio y este paro su dos ataques con una mano pero no se dieron por vencidos y empezaron a darle patadas y en cinco minutos toda la lucha se sumergió en puro taijutsu hasta que los dos se hartaron y Natsu dijo

**"puño de hierro del dragón de fuego" **este ataque iba dirigido con una fuerza que se multiplicó por dos y su llamas envolvieron el brazo y pegó tal puñetazo al suelo que Naruto saltó para esquivar el terremoto con una sonrisa mientras que Gildarts se impresionó por el golpe al suelo y creando una gran fisura en el suelo

**"puño cósmico del dragón de la creación"** y le iba a dar el golpe a Gildarts pero este lo interrumpió con un

**"detener"** alzó su palma y detuvo el ataque pero ese ataque era una distracción y le pegó una patada a la tripa de Gildarts que le dejó tosiendo sangre (poca) e iba a continuar con su asaltó pero Natsu le interrumpió con un

**"rugido del dragón de fuego" **pero Naruto solo lo desvió

**KAABOOOOOOOOM**

el ataque se estrelló contra el mar abriendo una pared marina pero Gildarts se distrajo y empezó la tortura para el diciendo Naruto

**"tsukuyumi"** dicho esto sumergió a Gildarts en un mundo de inconsciencia y coma mental

**mientras con el gremio**

el gremio nunca se imaginó esa fuerza brutal de Natsu sobre el dragón y mentalmente todos se preguntaban que estaba ocultando y mirando a Natsu el maestro se dio cuenta que ya no eran los ojos vivaces del niño que conocía sino un guerrero maduro que había conocido batallas interminables y muertes infinitas cosa que luego se lo preguntaría he hizo una nota mental luego para castigarle por su idiotez de enfrentarse a un dios dragón y no estar seguro de ganar pero cuando dejó a Gildarts inconsciente iba a ayudar a Natsu pero la mirada del dragón decía que si lo hacía se sumergiría en un mundo de dolor y posiblemente no conocería la próxima luz del sol cosa que a regañadientes se quedó quieto

**con Natsu y Naruto**

"ya basta, **rugido infernal"** dijo Natsu y las llamas salieron de su boca formando una pared gigantesca de llamas que a todo el mundo menos a uno (Naruto) conmocionó

"bien, dragón slayer, muéstrame mas" dijo Naruto activando su **Susanoo **formando una forma de esqueleto y protegiéndole contra el ataque cosa que sorprendió a Natsu hasta que

**"rugido del dragón del fuego" **dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas y cuando Natsu vio a la sombra

vio a IGNEEL

* * *

**y corten, guau queridos lectores comentad si os gusta o no este capítulo y si hay comentarios entonces publicaré nuevos capítulos pero por favor comentad**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	5. Naruto vs Natsu, batalla de dioses

**bueno queridos lectores, sigo con esta historia con un nuevo capítulo mas y no se os olvide comentar y hacerme feliz por favor, sin mas la historia pero antes me han llegado unos comentarios de que si esto será un harem y debo decir que los emparejamientos son firmes y mirar y leer si queréis saberlo**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu vio como el magnifico dragón se posaba en la tierra y disparaba un rugido muy potente a Naruto pero este con un extraño poder lo bloqueó y así el dragón gruñía por lo fuerte que era el chico pero no se rendiría y empezaría a atacarle cuando Naruto dijo

"eres un idiota, te has dado a descubrir tu mismo cuando me dijiste que no dijese nada sobre ti" dice el rubio

**"no voy a dejar a mi hijo morir a tus manos" **dice Igneel

Naruto iba a replicar cuando otro dragón aterrizó en la tierra y era Metalicana dispuesto a combatir al chico sin saber aun el secreto de este muchacho

**"Igneel, maldito, has fastidiado todo el plan para hacernos con ella"** dice Metalicana

**"que espere, yo no voy a dejar morir a mi hijo a manos del que no pude vencer y me asusto con sus reservas mágicas"**

"¿acaso estas loco, Igneel, ni si quiera tu ataque me ha tocado y ya estas desafiándome a otra pelea, es que quieres que te humille mas?" dice el rubio sorprendiendo a Natsu

"no me sorprende que te venciese, padre" dice elevando el estado de furia de su padre

**"Natsu, ¿me quieres contar por que no crees que pudiese vencerlo?"** dice indignado Igneel

"el es el dios dragón de la creación cósmica con el que me estoy enfrentando" dice Natsu

Igneel y Metalicana casi se parten del ataque de la risa que les dieron sacando una marca a Naruto en la frente

"con que no me creéis ¿eh? pues mirad esto" dicho esto se transformó en su forma dragón e hizo al los otros dragones palidecer

**"¡¿QQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE, COMO DEMONIOS TE HAS TRANSFORMADO EL UN**** DIOS**** DRAGÓN?!" **gritan los dos dragones a la vez

**"pues la verdad no lo sé, pero supongo que: sharingan + poder humanamente grande + Yokai + energía dragón de vuestro combate + chakra + ryukai (creo que es así como se escribe espíritu de dragón) dio una combinación gigantesca de poder con el cual tengo un octavo camino mas y es el camino dragón del rinnegan**" dice Arceus dejando peces a todos menos a Acnologia

**"dejad que os lo explique, primero Sasuke, un amigo mio se reconcilió conmigo y me dio sus ojos para que pudiese vencer a Madara-teme que mató a mis padres y a millones por si solo y quería dominar el mundo bajando la luna que tenía sellada a la Juubi un demonio primogénito de mi mundo pero necesitaba mas fuerza y entonces el milagro sucedió, levante el rinnegan u ojos de dioses, con eso me dispuse a matar a Madara por todos los actos que ha cometido pero me introdujo en un Kamui y copiando la energía dragón y añadiéndola a mis reservas mas el espíritu dragón que todos los seres humanos de este planeta tienen, más el Yokai, la energía demoníaca de un demonio hermano para mi mas mi propio poder mas las dos técnicas oculares mas mis camninos de dolor de dios; me transformé en un dios dragón" **dice Arceus sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y dejando una sonrisa en la boca de Acnologia

todos empezaron a tener alucinaciones o era Naruto transmitiéndoles todas las memorias de su pasado sobre sus cabezas cosa que Metalicana e Igneel tenían lagrimas en los ojos y volvieron a su forma de dragones sabios y dijeron

**"esas personas son de lo peor, me gustaría comérmelas para que aprendan a respetar a uno de los nuestros, pero tengo una pregunta ¿te has vuelto mas fuerte desde nuestro último encuentro?" **dice Igneel

**"si tu pregunta es esa debo decirte que te mentiría si dijese que no, por lo tanto responderé que si a tu pregunta"** dice Arceus

los miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail tenía diferentes pensamientos entre los suyos, unos pensaban en hacer pagar muy caro a los que osaron atacar a un dragón amigo y encima al heredero del que los creó y fue padre de toda la existencia en esta dimensión y otros tenían lagrimas del sufrimiento de su amigo dragón por lo que Makarov se dirigió a el

"si quieres cualquier cosa de nosotros estamos a tu libre servicio majestad" dijo respetuosamente el maestro de la cofradía, Arceus torno a su forma humana y dijo lo siguiente

"llámame Naruto a secas y lo que quiero es que debo de decir que dos de las tres pruebas que os puse inconscientemente las habéis pasado" dice Naruto confundiendo a toda la cofradía

"¿de que pruebas habláis Naruto-sama?" dice Macao

"todos podéis llamarme Naruto o Naruto-san si lo deseáis, y las pruebas que os he dicho son las siguientes:

-actuar como una familia

-coraje, aunque Natsu puso demasiado

-fuerza draconiana

y esas son las dos pruebas que os puse para superarme pero aun os queda la tercera" dice enigmáticamente Naruto volviendo de nuevo a su forma de dragón

todos esperaron una explicación pero nuca llegó y se dispusieron a entrar en modo combate cuando Natsu les atacó con un mega rugido de fuego dejando a todos incapacitados para ver y cosa que saltó delante del dios esperando una pelea cosa que al dios le sorprendió mucho ver a un compañero atacar a sus otros compañeros y ni se diga Acnologia que estaba callada para ver transcurrir su prueba de valor sobre Naruto/Arceus para aparease con ella y le sorprendió la fuerza de Natsu al lanzar ese rugido que equivaldría al suyo en su forma dragón y le preguntó por primera vez

**"¿por que has hecho eso?"**

"digamos que estoy mostrando mi verdadera fuerza sobre el elemento fuego y llamo al derecho de duelo dragón" responde Natsu y cargando contra Arceus que este fácilmente lo esquivó pero le sorprendió la velocidad del chico y se sumergieron en una pelea

cuando el gremio fue capaz de ver otra vez y vio lo que había hecho Natsu empezaron a cargar contra Arceus para ayudarle pero fueron interceptados por los otros tres dragones y dijo el maestero

"¿que hacéis, no veis que Arceus podría matar le?" dice el maestro muy preocupado

**"no podéis hacer nada cuando a decretado el derecho de duelo dragón" **dice Igneel

"¿que es el duelo dragón?" pregunta Lucy

**"es un duelo que dos se disputan el derecho del honor mas alto, normalmente es cuando un dragón siente que es del mismo rango que el otro dragón mas alto rango que el y luchan pero no a muerte para que el de mas bajo rango gane el rango del otro si gana, y si pierde..."** dice Acnologia parándose en el 'pierde'

"¿que, que pasará si pierde?" dice Loke

**"su magia será sellada por el otro dragón y nunca mas volverá a usar magia de dragón" **dice Metalicana obteniendo un jadeo colectivo del gremio entero

"maldita sea, Natsu será mejor que sepas lo que haces" dice muy alterada Erza Scarlet

"¿no se puede detener?" pregunta preocupada Mirajane

**"lamentablemente, no, cuando un dragón acepta el desafío del duelo no se puede detener o de lo contrario no lo quedará otra manera que matarte"** dice Acnologia **"y como**** el es del rango mas alto que hay el la especie draconiana, el puede usarnos a nosotros para mataros a vosotros si interferís"**

el gremio tuvo que admitirlo, esta vez estaban con las manos atadas pero a Romeo se le ocurrió algo (si, ya se que romeo es un niño pero puede utilizar magia y su padre le dejó ir con el si se mantenía a salvo)

"pero Natsu no es un dragón entonces ¿podemos interferir?" dice Romeo elevándole el animo a todos excepto a los dragones que les volvieron a chafar la fe

**"desgraciadamente, Natsu es mi hijo y aceptó inconscientemente la ley de los dragones y actúa como un dragón mas en la manada" **dice Igneel

todo el gremio miró preocupado la lucha entre Natsu y Arceus preocupado sin poder hacer nada

**INTRODUZCA MÚSICA-****RELEASE ****POWER, fAIRY TAIL**

**con Natsu y Arceus**

**"rugido del dragón de fuego" **dicho esto desató un poderoso rugido tres veces mas grande que los anteriores que lanzaba antes

**"placa de agua" **dicho esto se levantó una pared gigantesca de agua que detuvo el ataque pero Natsu no se quedo ahí y cargo contra el a puño desnudo

Arceus volvió a su forma humana y comenzó a bloquear los puñetazos de Natsu y empezó a ponerse en serio y elevó a Natsu a los aires contra una montaña y empezaron a volar los dos con sus alas cuando dijeron

**"alas del dragón cósmico/ alas del dragón de fuego"** a los dos les crecieron alas de grandes tamaños y empezaron a pegarse destruyendo la montaña de camino y yéndose hacia otra montaña y Natsu se hartó y dijo

**"lanza doble de hierro del dragón de fuego" **dos lanzas se formaron a través de sus palmas y fueron directas al pecho de Naruto

Naruto tornó a su forma de dragón y dijo

**"misiles diagonales del dragón de la creación" **dicho esto el sus garras a través de los espacios entre los dedos se formaron sebones y fueron disparados a gran velocidad y de dirección irregular a las lanzas ¿la sorpresa? que las lanzas esquivaron los proyectiles e iban a impactar en su pecho, Natsu creía que le había dado pero no fue así, en vez de eso vio una caja torácica de titanio muy tenaz que paro las lanzas y decir que se sorprendió era un eufemismo, estaba realmente atónito de lo que ocuría

**"susanoo" **dice Arceus y entonces la caja torácica se hizo mas grande y empezó a tomar la forma de un hombre gigante púrpura que parecía demoníaco

"¡¿que narices es eso?!" grita Natsu

**"este es mi guerrero astral que puedo invocar con mis ojos y me protege a toda costa"** dice Arceus

"me da igual si te protege o no lo venceré y salvaré a mi familia" dice Natsu cargando con un puño de fuego negro cosa que sorprendió a Arceus

**"puño del dragón de fuego oscuro" **dice Natsu

Arceus esperaba que el susanoo se partiría pero cuando impactó solo hizo una grieta consiguiendo un gruñido de dolor de Natsu

_"diablos eso no le hizo nada" _pensó nuestro dragón slayer

**"se que lo puedes hacer mejor dragón slayer"** dice Arceus

**mientras con el gremio**

"¡¿desde cuando el cabeza de flama es tan fuerte?!" dice Gray

"guau, no sabía que Natsu era tan fuerte como para invocar dos lanzas de hierro tele-dirigidas" dice Mirajane

"después de todo si que sabe lo que hace" dice Erza con una cara de descolocamiento total

"Natsu, todas nuestras esperanzas están puestas en ti" dice Gildarts despertando de su coma y viéndolo todo

"el si que es un hombre" (creo que ni hace falta de decir quien dijo eso)

**mientras con los dragones**

todos los dragones regresaron a su forma humana y empezaron a ver la pelea y su sorpresa es que Natsu estaba dando una buena pelea pero sabían que Naruto/Arceus solo estaba dando un 10% de su fuerza y tienen que decir que estaban muy impresionados para que alguien sacase la fuerza del susanoo de Naruto era muy impresionante

"Fenice, he de decir que tu dragón slayer esta dando una buena pelea pero ya a malgastado el 50% de sus fuerzas" dice Sora

"cierto, solo espero que esté a salvo por lo que ha hecho" dice Fenice

"vamos anímate, seguro que al menos Arceus perdonará a Natsu por su fuerza" dice Luke

"solo sigamos viendo" dice Sora

**con Natsu y Arceus**

**"agh, eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba dragón slayer... sin embargo no vas a derrotarme" **dicho esto empezó a surgir un terremoto** "aunque tenga que derrumbar todo el valle ante nuestras cabezas"** dice Arceus clavando las garras en la tierra y elevándola en mil pedazos, luego empezó a crear un tornado gigantesco que empezó a trasladar todos los grandes pedazos en círculos pero para su sorpresa Natsu cerro los ojos y dijo

"las ilusiones no me afectan... **KAI"** dijo Natsu y todo el tornado se detuvo viendo el cráter que había dejado Arceus con sus patas y dejando ver a todo que solo era una ilusión cosa que sorprendió a todos los del gremio y ni se diga a los dragones

"esta es mi carta de triunfo... **estrella infinita del dragón de fuego celestial" **dicho esto los gerreros de fuego astral de debajo de la tierra salieron y empezaron a cantar palabras muy extrañas en canto gregoriano mientras que Natsu se sentó en posición de loto

**mientras con el gremio y los dragones**

"¿que esta haciendo el pelo de flama ahora?" dice muy calmado Gray

"no, no ,¡no PUEDE SER!" dice Fenice

"¿que pasa, que esta haciendo Natsu?" dice el maestro muy aterrado

"lo que Fenice quiere decir que Natsu a dominado el arte legendario de los dragones asesinos que ese arte solo es para aquellos que ya saben de sobra las magias legendarias y las pueden invocar al campo de batalla como por ejemplo..." fue interrumpido cuando Loke dijo

"joder, vaya calor hace ¿no?" y todos miran al cielo y se rieron pensando que eso era una broma pero rápidamente se calmaron y se quedaron en completo silencio viendo lo que Natsu había invocado desde el cielo y no creyéndoselo si no lo veían

**con Natsu y Arceus**

**"eso es lo que yo quería ver asesino del dragón de fuego" **dice Arceus y saliendo a volar hacia

LA ESTRELLA QUE HABÍA INVOCADO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA (si mis queridos lectores, Natsu invoco un mini sol)

Arceus volaba y para sorpresa de Natsu y la de todos la bloqueó... CON UNA SOLA MANO, cosa que Natsu empezó a entrar en pánico y dijo

"podrás con la segunda... ARCEUS" dijo Natsu y las nubes se apartaron para dejar ver una segunda estrella que dejó silenciados a todos los del gremio y a los dragones completamente como si fuesen una tumba y con la boca muy abierta que se podría casi al nivel del suelo, algunos dijeron si esto era un sueño

mientras tanto con Arceus no tuvo problemas en bloquear la otra estrella y lanzárselas (si mis queridos lectores, se las lanzó a Natsu las dos estrellas una con cada mano) que dieron de lleno en su objetivo y explotaron de una manera que isla Tenrou desapareció y si no fuese por los dragones que montaron a todos en sus espaldas no habrían sobrevivido y todos dijeron la palabra esperada

"NATSUUUU" dijeron todos

**"esta bien" **dijo Arceus volviendo con un Natsu inconsciente en su espalda sacando un suspiro de alivio a todos

**"hay que regresar a tierra y poner a todos los humanos en Tenroidama que esta mas cerca del archipiélago de Tenrou y diremos si pasáis mi prueba o no" **dice Arceus poniendo nerviosos a todos los humanos

* * *

**guau, queridos lectores, menuda batalla ¿no? comentad si os gusta o no y veremos si pongo mas capítulos (eso depende de vuestros comentarios) **

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	6. apareamiento y castigo de Natsu

**bueno queridos lectores, estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo, por fin puedo tomar un descanso después de tanto escribir y hay un comentario que dice que no sellen el poder de Natsu por perder la batalla, vale, no lo sellaré, pero Natsu le aplicaré un castigo secreto, ¿que que castigo? si lo dijese ya no sería secreto ¿no? que disfrutéis el capítulo y no se os olvide comentar**

**renuncia, la soja Dueño del Fairy Tail Naruto**

* * *

Arceus, Acnologia, Igneel y Metalicana fueron a Tenroujidama para descansar allí y sin mas Acnologia se dirigió a Arceus para saber cual era el castigo de Natsu por perder, pero rápidamente Arceus dijo que no iba a aplicar ningún castigo, Acnologia preguntó por que y Arceus dijo que lo sabrían cuando llegarían a la isla, ya en la isla Natsu despertó y preguntó que había pasado lo que fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Erza, esta se enfureció y se dirigió a Natsu

"casi te mueres por ponerte en ese situación y lo único que dices es que que había pasado" dice Erza enfurecida

el maestro del gremio estuvo de igual de enfadado y dijo

"Natsu, loco, por casi pierdo a uno de mis hijos y encima discutes sobre el tema"

"pelo de flama, eso a estado muy bien, pero por poco mueres en el proceso y ahora te van a sellar tu poder, gilipollas" dice esto último Gray con unas risitas

"si" dice Natsu en estado triste, aquí los dragones decidieron intervenir y transformándose en su forma humana dijeron

"Natsu" empieza Naruto "me has desafiado para salvar tu gremio sabiendo que si hacías ese ataque de los meteoritos morirían algunos, has sido derrotado y ahora tengo que decir que..." dice enigmáticamente Naruto y Natsu se temió lo peor, que le iban a sellar su poder por siempre

"Las pasas, pasas todo" Naruto dados

"¡¿nani?!" dice todo el gremio incluido Natsu

"pasáis todas las pruebas que os impuse incluida la de fuerza draconiana" dice Naruto y todo el gremio empezó a preguntarse si no destruirían esta isla también en el proceso "no, no destruiremos nada"

en ese punto todos comenzaron a darle las gracias a Natsu pero aun seguían enfadados con el por lo que hizo "sin embargo..." comenzó a decir Naruto y todos quedaron quietos como una lápida

"te he vencido y ahora estas a mi merced Natsu Draagnel mata dragón de fuego, por lo que el castigo será un sello que te devolverá tu fuerza pasados unos meses, pasaras de ser un rango S a un rango B y cada día irás recuperando tus poderes sin embargo ese sello te hará mucho daño si intentas quitártelo, ¿alguna pregunta?" dice Naruto poniendo triste a Natsu pues había trabajado muy duramente para conseguir ese rango y ahora se lo estaban sellando sin embargo lo aceptaba, quería que se le reconociese y al final su arrogancia le costó caro, pero tenía una pregunta

"¿cuantos meses serán?" pregunto el mata dragones

"dos" dice Naruto

"antes de que me selles quería hacer algo" dice Natsu con el flequillo tapándole los ojos

"¿Sí?" Naruto pregunta

"toma" dicho esto le dio un puñetazo a Fenice en el estomago "esto por abandonarme sin decírmelo, idiota"

"lo siento pero tuve que hacerlo, joder, ¿no has podido sellarle antes de que me pegue un puñetazo?" dice Fenice

"no, lo siento Fenice" dice Naruto "ahora espero que estés preparado" dice Naruto

Natsu se preparó he hizo bien porque cuando Naruto le tocó le surgió un dolor como ningún otro y empezó a gritar, se sentía como si le arrancasen algo de el como un brazo o una pierna

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" pegó tal grito que le heló la sangre a todos y dijeron que no estar en el pellejo de Natsu para experimentar ese dolor

"**sello divino: sellado inverso de ocho puntas"** dice Naruto y casi al instante Natsu dejó de gritar

"lo siento Natsu, quisimos ayudarte pero tu lo negaste y sucumbiste a un derecho que sabías que no... ganarías..." dice el maestro empezando a juntar los hechos y quedándose pálido cuando lo comprendió y suspiro, hecho que no fue desapercibido por Gildarts

"maestro, ¿que pasa?"

"ahora se porque Natsu quería luchar solo y no es por su arrogancia" dice Natsu confundiendo a todo el mundo excepto a los dragones que sonrieron cuando se dieron cuenta los humanos porque quería que Natsu luchase solo

"¿que quieres decir maestro?" dice Erza

"lo que quiere decir tu maestro Erza-san era que Natsu sacrificó su poder para evitar que yo os matase puesto que aun no domino bien mis poderes de dragón y podría haber hecho un daño terrible a todo el gremio" dice Naruto consiguiendo que todo el mundo se quede mudo y empezase a llorar por Natsu que había sacrificado su poder solo para salvarles

"pero entonces, si ya hemos entendido el concepto no le deberías devolver su poder por bondad" dice Mirajane esperanzada de detener el sufrimiento de su amigo

"lo siento pero es ley dragona, un dragón cuando vence a otro este le tiene que aplicar un castigo para que le sirva de referencia para volverse fuerte y mas fuerte que antes" dice Luke

"además, el castigo que le ha aplicado es el mas leve puesto que yo habría decidido otro castigo" dice Sora

"Sora, cálmate, el castigo lo pongo yo" dice Naruto "y ya esta hecho"

"pero ahora que va a pasar con vosotros, dijisteis que os uniríais a Fairy Tail después si pasásemos las pruebas" dice el maestro

"y lo haremos, habéis demostrado ser dignos del poder de los dragones pero antes quiero hacer una cosa en privado con Sora" dice Naruto

"¿y que es Naruto?" dice Sora esperanzada

"¿pase tu prueba?" dice Naruto "he derrotado a ese hombre y a ese niño"

"por supuesto que si" dice Sora

"¿es decir que la prueba de valor que le impusistes a Naruto era derrotar al gremio de Fairy Tail?" dice Luke

"si" dice Sora "y lo ha conseguido"

"venga, vamos" dice Naruto "primero tendremos que hacerlo en nuestra forma dragón para que nazca otro dragón y no un humano si no quieres"

"pero entonces no podré volver a mi forma humana ¿como me ocultaré?" dice Sora

"eso déjamelo a mi" dice Naruto

Fenice y Luke se sintieron tristes por si mismos pero no querían correr peor suerte que Natsu porque a ese chico le perdonará durante dos meses sin embargo a ellos les puede caer la gorda porque conocían sus límites y no podía contra un dios dragón

cuando Acnologia y Arceus se transformaron volaron a un lugar secreto doce empezaron el apareamiento dragón

**en un lugar secreto**

Acnlogia empezó a hacer una extraña danza de apareamiento diciendo claramente que estaba en celo clímax

Arceus se unió a ella cuando ella ya hizo tres vueltas llevándole un obsequio para empezar a aparearse y empezaron a hacer una extraña danza en el cielo, unas veces tomaba el control Arceus puesto que tiene mas resistencia y cuando Acnologia se sentía cansada Arceus tomaba el control guiándola por el firmamento y admirando lo hermoso del cielo

cuando tenían que hacer ya ese trabajito empezó Acnologia a tomar el control y empezando a ascender pero a los dos kilómetros ella se canso y empezó a tomar el control Arceus empezando a ascender y llevándola de un lado para otro y cuando estuvieron a quince kilómetros cayeron al vacío

en el vacío Arceus se empezó a acoplar a Acnologia hasta que al final se unió vagina con pene y empezaron el apareamiento

Arceus se movía lentamente causando mas placer a Acnologia y cuando este ya estuvo a siete kilómetros del suelo empezó de nuevo a ascender hasta quince kilometros y viceversa

cuando ascendieron Arceus empezó a moverse mas rápido síntoma de que ya venía a Acnologia y a el

cuando volvieron a descender Arceus se movía muy rápido y al final llegó el clímax cuando rugieron y fueron a descender a tierra ya separados

**ya en tierra**

Arceus tomo a Acnologia en su espalda y empezó a volar en dirección al gremio de los magos donde debe estar esperándole Igneel y Metalicana para hacerse su marca y decir que eran del gremio

**ya en el gremio por la noche**

pasaron horas cuando se fueron e Igneel y Metalicana ya transformados en humanos empezaron a preocuparse hasta que Arceus y Acnologia dormida en su espalda pasaron al gremio ya transformados todos en humanos y pasaron al gremio para hacer su marca y para irse a una cueva y dormirse allí porque Naruto estaba cansado a morir porque el apareamiento le cansó mucho y Fenice y Luke no paraban de hacerle preguntas de como ha sido y si lo habéis sentido cosa que Naruto se puso rojo y dijo que si pero que le dejasen en paz cosa que pararon, por ahora

* * *

**guau queridos lectores, perdón por hacer el capítulo corto y corto el apareamiento dragón pero los limones mejoraran según siga la historia ya veréis, no se os olvide comentar por favor y sobre el castigo de Natsu se lo quitaré el próximo capitulo no, el siguiente**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
